The Jotun Princess
by SeptinaStar
Summary: AU So, this is a challenge story that I've been writing on that will eventually cover more ground that this. In other words, it will be moved to the crossover section soon. Loki is raised in Jotunheim. fem!Loki. Don't like, you don't need to read.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a challenge story that I wrote myself that kinda delves into the Marvel 'verse as well as actual Norse mythology. Hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are appreciated but are not necessary. Thanks to everyone who took a chance and read my little story. I hope you enjoyed it.

654321

"Run along, little Princess."

"Run along?" a silvery sounding voice said even as Thor grabbed hold of Mjolnir. Well, that's what he thought silver would sound like if it had a voice. "Why do you continue to comment upon my height as though I am ignorant of my diminutive stature? And why leave? Have I done aught to displease you, my father, when I've only just returned from the Land of the Dark Elves?"

Laufey warily eyed his daughter as she appeared in the center of the hall. How the brat could look so innocent when he knew of her trickster mind was utterly beyond him.

She turned and looked up at the Asgardians, an eyebrow quirked in question. "How nice. We have grand company. We never get visitors. But why are they standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable instead of being treated hospitably as custom dictates even among enemies?"

Waving a hand, a fire blazed up in the center of the room. Though the Asgardians were no where near the blaze, they felt the warmth instantly. Contrarily, it made them more wary of this power. The Jotuns took several steps back, warily watching the flames and their princess. This changeling that they needed - and yet did not trust. She was so unlike them, so different. But if not for her, many knew that they would be worse off. Somehow, Loki knew what was needed - and did it.

They still didn't like her.

"Daughter," Laufey ground out through clenched teeth. "This is not the time for your tricks."

"Father, you know the rules of hospitality as I do," she gently chided him. "I am not playing games. Games are for guests who understand us and have been here many times before. I am showing them hospitality - which is what you should have done the moment they came into our hall. Especially when Prince Thor has come in person to see us," her voice sharpened and noticed Laufey's flinch.

"Angrboda," she called out, fully aware of the way she was commanding both awe and a great deal of puzzled fear from their guests. She didn't sigh for such reactions were inevitable when you were the runt of the litter and, half of the time, looked nothing like your people. Yet for all of that, was the strongest and most adept at magics and using weapons to prove a point. "Please, have chairs brought in and something hot for them to drink. And Helblindi, don't even think about altering or doing anything tricky with the refreshments - I will be monitoring everything."

Turning around once more, she bowed low. Gesturing for them to enter the hall, she smiled as kindly as she could. It felt rather strange on her face for her smiles were more mischievous than gentle, more sardonic than welcoming. "Please, sit and rest. Traveling across the Bifrost is no easy thing in weather like this - and you are ill prepared for our climate. Why have you come here? Have we done aught to offend you?"

Thor and his friends passed in front of her and stood in front of the awaiting chairs, hesitating for only a moment before sitting down. "As you have rightly surmised, I am Thor Odinson. These are my faithful companions and fellow warriors, the Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun."

"Honored to meet you," she greeted each in turn. "I am Loki Laufeysdotter - though he rather hates to admit to any such relationship. I apologize that my father was most remiss in showing you any courtesy. I do hope that you will forgive him. And tell us the reason for your visit. I do believe that we have held to the agreement struck between the All Father so many eons ago and have done nothing to renew the war between our people. If I am in error, please tell me so that we might rectify the situation as per our treaty."

At the mention of the treaty, Laufey finally rose to his feet. His people had finally left the room. Partly because the flames made them nervous but mostly because of fear for this odd child of his. Loki had always been more trouble than she was worth. And yet, the power in even one of her fingers was enough to hold at bay the terrible storms that had been worsening over the eons without the Casket's presence to hold them back.

It was a détente that needed to be resolved before Jotunheim tore itself apart.

"That is enough, daughter. You would do well to remember your place," he hissed, regretting telling her the truth about what happened. He was cursing himself for showing her that thrice blasted treaty and allowing her to study it. Loki's gift for words had allowed her to see what others had not – something that had often bit him in the butt even when it saved him. Yes, she'd been curious, more so than her brothers. And known for getting into everything. Still, he shouldn't have shown it to her. She always found a way to throw it into his face when he wasn't behaving as he aught.

Loki turned and looked up at him, coldly acknowledging him even as she dressed him down. "Is it enough, father mine? Does that mean that you recall yourself to your duty now, kingly father? That you will act in the manner befitting a King and do what is right and necessary?"

"I will listen to them," he agreed.

Inclining her head, she stepped back. "Then I will stand by your side." She smiled thinly at him, "As befitting the place of your Minister of Diplomacy."

Laufey glared at her before sitting down before the group. _Wretched child_. And did not comment when a cooling breeze surrounded him, shielding him from the heat of the fire. "What brings you here?"

Thor began to explain what had happened even as he accepted the food and drink brought to him. If not for the sharp eyes of the Princess, he would not have done even that. But, though she was a Jotun, there was something about her that he felt he could trust.

At least, in this instance.

Laufey frowned and stroked his chin in thought. "That makes no sense. I know not how any could get past the all seeing eye of Heimdall." Even he had to accept and admit the power and strength of the Guardian of the Bifrost. Everyone in the Nine Realms, even the forgotten and lost worlds, acknowledged the power and sight of he who saw all and needed no sleep. "Loki?"

Shaking her head as she thought it over, she finally had to give up. "It is not in our ability, father. That would require magical pockets in the very weaving of the universe - something that only one race possesses the knowledge of. The Dark Elves."

"Could the Dark Elves pose as Frost Giants? Mimic their power? And what would their purpose be?" Sif asked, thinking that they were foolish if they were expecting them to believe something so preposterous. While she knew that magic could and did do wondrous and terrible things, this was to out there to be believed.

"War," Laufey flatly said. "They have been after land - good land - since the great dragons destroyed much of their own world."

"Why act like you?" Hogun asked, sliding away from Volstagg slightly. Honestly, he loved the man like a brother, but the oaf needed to learn to eat properly.

"To get you to come here," Loki slowly said, looking down at her father. Not for the first time did she wish that she was taller, it would make her more intimidating when she took him to task as she sometimes had to. It was not an easy thing but she wasn't a trickster merely because of her magic. False bravado had a lot to do with it. "That little princess remark wasn't directed at me, was it? You were provoking Prince Thor. Honestly, father, if I hadn't come in and they'd attacked us - we would be embroiled in a war. A war in which both armies would exterminate each other with little care of the cost being extracted. Why do you not think about the consequences of your actions before you speak?"

Laufey stood and slapped her. Hard. It was not the first time he'd ever done so. And he knew that it wouldn't be the last time. There was only so much disrespect from her he should be expected to take. And never in front of company. "I will not be taken to task like some child by you."

"Then perhaps you should not act like one," she glared at him, cheek smarting and blood trailing down her face. "I am surprised that I managed to diffuse the situation so ably - or was that the only incendiary comment you managed to get in?"

"Daughter," he warned, shaking her by the shoulders. "You will hold your tongue until we are in private."

"I most certainly will not," she snapped. "You will call the All Father and assure him that his son and his friends are well. Then you will start an investigation into whether or not we are responsible for what happened. The Dark Elves may be the ones behind it but Lady Sif is not that far wrong. They could not mimic our abilities so easily. To do so requires our allowing them to inhabit our bodies temporarily.

"So, there might be some here who also wish this war, disastrous though it will be to us. Some who do not understand what you promised in the treaty in exchange for our people to live. It is our duty, as outlined **and agreed upon by you** to treat all manner of threats to peace from our side with the utmost attention and give them just due. Even if it seems impossible, you are to work on finding the solution. The All Father has every right to demand **everything** from us if we do not.

"Odin did not put forth the peace treaty because he lacked strength. Nor did he do it because he was tired of the constant war and bloodshed. You fought him and were just as weakened. But you did not call for peace. Pushing forward, you kept on going, heedless of the cost to Jotunheim. Bringing blood and violence, destruction upon this land. Destruction that has yet to heal and you know that it isn't just because the Casket isn't here. It is more than that. It was your pride and smarting ego that poisoned our homeland.

"You would have persisted until every single Jotun had died for a faithless and a lost, dead cause.

"The All Father had victory in his hands. **Victory**," she emphasized the point and tapped his chest. "But he did not go in for that last blow. The blow that would have rid the universe of the Frost Giants. He took a chance and pursued the harder course, that of peace. Showing just how strong he was, he resisted the easy out. He did it because he is a just king who showed compassion upon our people.

"Father, it is imperative that we find out the truth. Our people deserve a king who puts them first, not pride," she finished. She ignored the ache in her shoulders, the very feel of the bones smashing under the weight of his hands. Knowing that she could easily push him to far if she was not careful - and she was already treading that very dangerous line - she broke out of his hold and stepped back.

"I'll have Næl ready the scrying bowl for your use." Loki bowed to her father, making sure that there was no mockery to be found in it. No matter what her words, she did respect her father. Then she bowed to Thor and his friends and left, head held high. Only when she had left their sight did she lean back and allow the shakes to come.

Fighting her father was nothing new. It was something quite common to her. As she was so very different from the others of her race, she had become used to battling him for every little thing so that she could live as she pleased. But she had never been so...so bold in the face of others. Had the situation not been so dire, she would've kept her head down and her mouth closed. It was the preferred way of dealing with such situations.

But war...war was not a joking matter.

Never would it be so, especially on their world. This frozen hinterland that once held more light, more warmth than it did now. They were not always the pure Frost Giants many saw them, the fire that was part of her Jotunheim magic was proof of that. War was a matter that had to be avoided no matter the cost. Though her people hungered for revenge, for their heirloom back, they also had an instinctual understanding that they could not and should not start up that age old battle for supremacy.

Somehow, though they lacked magic to feel the land as they once had, they could tell that something was deeply wrong with their world. With the way they were now as compared to how they had been before greed had destroyed their civilization and turned them into what they now were. Living as they now did, bereft of the light and arts that once defined them, they were nothing but mindless brutes.

And the toll of taking care of this world, of keeping it from ripping itself apart, was starting to wear on her. Weaken her.

Loki never let it show, of course.

One did not let anyone see weakness, even family. It had been beaten into her at an early age, that one lone truth among all others. For in this world, family was only an enemy who had access to the deepest parts of your psyche.

Yet, it was there all the same.

She could no longer continue to hold her world together. Something was going to give and she feared that it was going to be her.

"Uhm," Fandral cleared his throat, "Is she telling the truth?"

Laufey glared after her a moment longer before turning back to the Asgardian menace. He _refused_ to think of them as guests. No matter the circumstances, they had come here uninvited and definitely unwanted. He may have to accept their presence, but that did not mean that he was going to change what he thought of them. "Loki only lies in cases of necessity. And even then there is enough truth in her words that it is not really a lie. Merely a misdirection of thought until such time as further words can be used. This is not such a time. She is speaking the truth."

Thor did not know whether to be disturbed by the fact that she was a known liar. Not only known but it was acknowledged as merely a facet of her personality. Yet, she was obviously trusted with such a high position. Was there something wrong inside of him for being comforted by the fact that Loki was telling the truth?

This time.

After all, she had yet to do anything dishonorable. Her actions had been nothing more than many of the things he'd witnessed his own mother do. Although, his father had never struck Frigg. No matter her wily tricks, the way she made him squirm, he'd never put a violent hand upon her. While the princess had been full of fire, she'd not said anything worthy of being struck - and yet she had been, by her father.

He couldn't forget the sight of the blood trailing down her face.

"Sire, I have contacted the All Father," Næl quietly said, entering the room. A small, brass bowl looked out of place in his large, blue hands. Almost swallowed up, yet the power pulsed and glowed, almost living.

"_King Laufey, I must apologize for the impetuosity of my son_." If Odin was surprised that he'd been called, no one would have known it. Everything from his voice to his face spoke of his comfort. Spoke of a man who knew who he was and had no qualms with what he needed to do.

"It is of no matter," Laufey said, knowing that it was expected and even though it was accepted, was an obvious falsehood. "As was pointed out to me, any threat - perceived or otherwise - from my people is a matter of grave import. One I must take care of immediately. I hope that the damage is not irreparable, though lives cannot be returned so easily."

"_They cannot be returned at all,_" Odin quietly remarked.

"They can if one is the grandfather of the goddess of the dead. I will see if Hela will return them to you as they were not justly taken."

Odin remained silent, thinking it over. The temptation to accept was itching at him. To restore lives cut so short...it was tempting. But the risk that they would come back less than they were, more dead than alive, was too great.

Plus, who was to say that they would be accepted back into Asgardian society kindly?

And yet...and yet...could he refuse the offer so easily? Making it seem as though he was ungrateful? Odin knew full well the pride of Laufey. After the war had turned in the favor of the Aesir, it became more about Laufey than what was best for his people. "_I will think on the offer, Laufey._"

"That is all I ask," Laufey acknowledged his words. It was no easy thing, this bringing back souls who were dead. Hela guarded all of her dead jealously, the same way all the gods guarded those dear to them. "I will send Prince Thor and his friends home - with my daughter, Loki, to assure my good behavior."

"_That is most kind of you but you must realize that I must ask you a question. Why would the presence of this child of yours make me believe you when your people have tried to steal the Casket?_"

Of all his manipulations in the creation of his daughter, the partial joining of her to the Casket had not been something he'd intended. It had been an inadvertent accident. Lucky for them for they continued to dwell in the homeland of their fathers so the tie remained strong but an accident nonetheless. "Because she is the only thing holding our world together any more. Should we not find the traitor, our world will tear itself apart and shatter."

Odin was silent. He'd known that the Casket had been the source of their _magical_ abilities. It had been their greatest weapon. But he had wondered as he'd borne witness to the degradation of the planet over the centuries if it was more than that. And there was some fear in him about accepting this unknown power into his home. If this child was enough to hold back what he'd been able to see, who knew what she was truly capable of?

"_Knowing this, I cannot accept her into my Court. I will not have countless innocent lives upon my hands._"

This was a truth. After the war, he'd never fought on such a scale again. He was tired of the death and destruction. What he wanted was to encourage life and growth. To rest, and because of the peace treaty between the Nine Realms, he received it.

"We can survive for a while without her presence," Laufey said, though he wondered just how much truth was in that statement.

Odin was silent. This he could not refuse. It would be an insult upon Laufey and his people. "_Then I will accept her for a time. But if the solution has not been found within a senight, she will be returned to you. Another hostage must take her place._"

"That is agreeable," they exchanged a few more words before he passed the bowl over to Thor. "I must inform Loki of what is to be. Talk to your father, make arrangements for your safe return."

Thor's lips tightened at the order and his nod was tense. But it was nothing compared to what he knew his father would unleash upon him. He'd disobeyed his father, nearly caused a war, and still had no answers to justify his position.

Laufey left the room, Næl at his feet.

"Are you sure of this, sire? Princess Loki is needed here," he hissed.

"Do you think I don't know that? But the treaty has put me in an untenable position. I must do my best to make sure that the culprits are found. If endangering the very core and stability of Jotunheim is what it takes to get it through to them that we cannot play around with the Asgardians, then so be it. Loki will go," he decided and strode away.

He didn't knock. Why should he? The entire castle was his. Loki sat upon her bed, her clothes cast aside as she rubbed healing ointment into her skin. The only sign of her Jotun heritage was the blue tinge to her skin that only came out when exposed to the cold air. While true that she could appear Jotun when she wished to it was also true that for the most part, the revelation was always the result of a force acting upon her. In every other way, she was as Vanir as the hostage he'd bedded so long ago in the hopes of breeding the perfect weapon to use in the war against the Aesir.

Instead, he got Loki. "You will pack and leave with the Asgardians."

She looked at him, studied him with her solemn green eyes. "When?"

"It is being arranged even as we converse. That is, if Prince Thor has even half the mind his father possesses."

"Then I will do my best to stabilize that which is shaken," she replied. Bandaging up her chest and shoulders, she rose. Pulling out a simple robe, she walked over to her window and stared out over the bleak landscape. "And how long am I to be gone?"

"A senight," he said, watching her with narrow eyes. "The Dark Elves - did they speak of this to you?"

A bitter laugh escaped her as she recalled what really happened. It hadn't been pretty - especially her reaction. Laufey wouldn't be pleased. Then again, when was he ever when it came to her? So, perhaps it was best that she was leaving for a time. "If only they had. Father, they wished a marriage between the High King and I."

"Really?" Laufey was surprised to hear this. His daughter was no beauty. And there was no real benefit to marrying one of their kind. They were all the same in form and feature. Then again, there was no sorcerer in all the Nine Realms who could do magic with the same skill and proficiency that Loki did.

And she was ever learning, ever strengthening, in her gifts.

The Dark Elves had power of their own. They craved more, wanting to be the best at what they did. Could it be that they wanted hers? Marriage would assure that her loyalty went from her birth family to that of her husband's people until such a time as they dissolved the union.

Suddenly, sending her to live among the Aesir didn't seem like such a bad idea. Odin All Father was a tremendously gifted magic user even if he rarely acknowledged those abilities. Though he didn't really want Loki to finish her training out of his reach, he was practical and wise enough to know that it was the best thing for them all if she learned from the best.

In his head, he knew that the was the right decision to make.

It was his heart that was having trouble, every now and again reminding him of its unreasonable attachment to the little freak.

"He also wanted to sample the wares before even beginning to speak of marriage. I was quickly able to dissuade his from doing so. Well," she smirked. Her eyes smiling in a way he didn't like for it always meant trouble. "Fenrir did most of the work. I can't quite figure out why you despise him so. He's just going through a difficult stage and will grow out of it soon enough."

"Loki, your son is a giant wolf."

"What else did you expect from a union between a shape shifter and a wizard?" A sigh expelled itself. This was an old argument and one she never won. At least she was still able to be near her child. "I have done what I can to stabilize the core. But I don't know how long it will be until the first earthquake shakes the world to the extent that it starts a chain reaction of destruction."

A feral smile crossed Laufey's face as he joined her. His dark eyes took in the snow, seeing what she could not. Seeing the ravages, the scars, the marks of a war that should never have been fought for as long as it had. As much as he hated to acknowledge the reality of it, that was the fate he'd brought upon his people. If by allowing this further devastation, he could repair some of the damage, then it would be so.

"That's what I'm counting on, Loki."

There was such dark, dangerous satisfaction in his voice that Loki had to study him closely. It was not the voice of her father she was hearing, but the voice of the King who had made the hard choice and was determined to see it through no matter the cost. A shiver rocked her as she realized what that meant, what she had set in motion. She couldn't bring herself to regret it though. What she had done had needed doing. "Sire?" it was a reflexive question, not even sure what it was that she was inquiring about.

"I hope that it will be enough for them to come forward, to realize just what they've endangered with their recklessness. And, if not bring forth the guilty parties, be enough to bring someone forward to speak who knows the truth."

"If it isn't?"

"I have other ways of finding out the truth, Loki. Just keep alert - and do nothing that would get you in trouble. Harmless pranks if you must for I know that you delight in mischief. But nothing dangerous, malicious, or an outright lie. If I hear that you've brought shame upon our house, I will beat you until even you cannot heal easily even in a thousand years. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sire."

When the two joined the Asgardians, she tilted her head to study them. When she'd first entered, she hadn't thought about really taking in their measure. There had been no need for such a thing for they were only guests. Of course she'd done a general study, making sure she could handle them – and not wanting any unpleasant surprises.

It stopped there because anything else would've been a waste of time. But now that she was to travel with them, cross the Bifrost with them, she decided that it was probably a good idea to look at them. That way, if she was separated from them somehow, she would have some idea about what to look or feel for.

Even if she had not seen him before, Prince Thor was easy enough to identify. And not just because of his mighty hammer Mjolnir. Tall with the musculature of a bear, he was very, very, _very_ blond. He even had blue eyes to go with the hair. Most Asgardians had a shade of blue but never an actual blue. Yet, his was. It was odd to see how it sparkled with humor - or darkened with fury.

And yet, for all his rashness in coming here, there was something about him that said he was smarter than he looked and behaved. Therefore, acting impetuous and reckless, as well as mindlessly brave, was a cover for an intellect that went deep. Loki twitched, wondering just how deep that intelligence went and what it would take to bring it forward.

Turning her attention to the only woman of the group, she studied her, head titled to the side in curiosity. Lady Sif posed a bit of a mystery to her. For her hair was black, not Asgardian blond. Though she did have the blue eyes, there was something almost hurt, dark about them. As if they had not only seen the horrors of war but been a victim of them and vowed to never be that vulnerable again.

Loki could understand that feeling all too well – she did not like remembering her second spouse and his…behavior.

Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were pretty much the same kind of men. Tough warriors, experienced in battle even, though Volstagg had the beginnings of a belly. She liked his genuine looks for there was no falsity about him. He was pretty much as one saw him. For even though he was the tallest of the five, a gentleness existed within him. In some ways, he was what she hoped Fenrir would become.

Given half a chance to exist in a loving and accepting atmosphere, she knew that the monstrous tendencies of her oldest son would abate.

Studying Fandral out of the corner of her eye, something about him warned her to keep her distance if she wanted to keep from ruining her reputation, not that it would take much. It almost always teetered upon the brink of ruination. Having been married twice, she was pretty sure she could be discrete if it came down to a seduction. She knew it would bother her father - and scandalize her maid – but she was rather open to an affair. Yet, she knew that she would not be going to Asgard for such a reason.

And therefore, he must be avoided if she was to make a good impression.

Of Hogun, she couldn't really read that much about him from his eyes or his face. On the surface, he seemed to be as honorable as Thor, as pleasantly kind as Volstagg, as roguishly charming as Fandral. And it was genuine, she knew and sensed that these character traits were honest even if he wished to avoid the reputation of the third part of his charm. But there was something more, something lying just beneath the surface that said there was something more to him.

This not knowing what to make of him vexed her.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her bag resting at her feet. As much as she hadn't wanted to, she was forced to put it down. Though small, with her wounded shoulders, it had gotten heavy quickly. And, while she wished to spell it as she usually did, she would not do so until she had the All Father's permission to do so while staying in Asgard.

It would be presumptuous to do otherwise.

Or, at the very least, seen as an act of subterfuge.

"Is that all you are taking?"

Glancing at her bag, she tilted her head, puzzled. Never before had anyone questioned how much or how little she packed. Her father always preferred her to pack extremely lightly. If not for certain standards, he thought she shouldn't pack anything at all. "It is all that will be necessary, Prince Thor. I do not require many items. If at some point there is something I require, I can create it."

Sif gave him a hard look before he said anything...inappropriate. Or what she considered tasteless. Thor found it difficult but he swallowed back his words. "Let's be off for Heimdall stands ready to accept us. Thank you, King Laufey for listening to my words."

Laufey had to bite back _believe me, it wasn't my choice to waste my time listening to you whine and prattle on about your aborted coronation ceremony_. It was a struggle and he could tell that Loki wasn't fooled in the slightest. Yet, he knew his daughter would hold her tongue – about this at least. "I hope to have news soon of what has occurred. Farewell, Asgardians. Behave, Loki."

"I shall endeavor to do my best, my dearest father and most honored king."

"That is hardly a reassuring answer," he muttered darkly.

Loki shrugged, barely suppressing a wince as pain shot through her. "I'm hardly a reassuring person."

The odd party made their way out into the night, noting that the weather had turned violent. Loki held still for a moment, listening to the whisper of the wind. Her face pinched tight with worry momentarily before smoothing out. "We'd best hurry to the Bifrost. There's a storm approaching and our caves are not the best for overnight stays."

A howl pierced the air, Hogun looked sharply to the left. Almost instinctively, his hand tightened upon his weapon. His stance battle ready, though he did not think it fitting that he fight a wolf. "What was that?"

"My son," Loki replied, "Saying farewell."

"He sounds like a wolf," Sif flatly said.

"That's because he _**is**_ a wolf."

"Your son is a wolf," Thor doubtfully repeated.

"Oh, that's nothing. His older brother is a serpent," she tossed it off casually before stepping up beside them to walk across the Bifrost.

654321

Frigg paced in front of the Bifrost, ignoring her husband. Her pace was the only outward sign of her distress at the news her husband told her. _How could he do this without consulting her_? The words he'd spoken circled her mind, beating a relentless cycle into her mind of worry and dread. A Frost Giant in their midst – and an apparently powerful one at that. Powerful enough to hold a sickening and decaying planet at bay and her husband had agreed to let the child come here, to stay with them without consulting her or his advisers.

Yggdrsasil had revealed much of this girl to her eyes and yet, not nearly enough. As a result, she was unsure of what to make of her.

The Bifrost opened and Heimdall announced their arrival, his voice only hesitating slightly before he said Loki's name. It was obvious that he did not feel comfortable having the girl there but would say nothing against the king's decision. That he would keep an eye on the Jotun went unspoken but there was not much he could do unless asked outright for information. His job was to watch and guard, only answer when addressed. Though loyal to Odin, he was also a neutral watcher of all that went on in the Nine Realms.

At times he made even her, the Queen of the gods, uncomfortable.

"Greetings," Odin walked forward, Frigg by his side. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Loki."

"The honor is all mine, gracious sire," she curtsied and kept her face open with effort. She could feel Frigg's gentle probing and Odin's open study and made sure that she kept her shields down. To a certain extent that was. She was not fool enough to let them fall all the way. It was something all magical beings did for to allow anyone into their thoughts was a risk no magical practitioner did. "I thank you and your honored wife for allowing my presence – especially at this particular moment in time when my people has caused pain to reemerge between us. I realize that it can not be easy and thank you for being so willing to accept my presence. If I may be of any aid, please know that you may ask it of me. I wish this situation to be resolved as quickly as possible with as little casualties as can be managed."

"Oh, you are a silver tongued one, aren't you?"

"It has long been acknowledged as one of my many, many flaws, sire. I shall refrain from using it whilst I am here," she murmured. That nickname was one of many that she had that she did not quite understand how she had attained it. If anything, her good friend _**Hermes**_ had the Silvertongue. Gods alone knew he could use it to distract the mighty Queen Hera and never – unlike the unfortunate Echo – get punished for it.

Hermes was, in fact, the only child her husband had with another woman that she favored.

She, on the other hand, would be punished if she could not make things turn out all right.

It amazed her how they had similar jobs – he was even known as the _**god of thieves**_ while she remained primarily a mischief maker. And yet, she did not have the same respect or standing among the godly community that he did. She tried not to obsess over it, knowing that she would lose herself and that special kinship they shared with each other if she did.

Odin laughed, "I did not say that I think of it as a flaw, child."

One eyebrow rose at that, rather surprised. Had Odin been any other being, she might've been charmed by his position. As it was, she was merely here to keep the peace and assure the Asgardians that her father took this breach of trust between them with the utmost seriousness. "You would be one of the few to do so, sire. As such, I thank you. And again reassure you that I will not use it for any purpose but that which I am asked."

Frigg decided it was time to move them away from the Bifrost and into the Golden Hall. Later, she would speak with Sif alone. It was not that she didn't trust her son and his male friends, but she had learned that many males were blind as to the true depths that some women had within them. Even she was not immune to using trickery and deceit to achieve her goals. Though nowhere near as skilled as Freyja, she was not as innocent as her son would like to believe her to be.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: In the comics, Hela existed even after Loki was adopted by Odin. So, I figured that Ragnarök had to have happened at least once. Thus, it has happened two or three times here already, though Loki is not responsible for them happening – b/c I think that's just sad that he would be responsible **every time** it happens. And I believe that as a figure of chaos, Loki would remember that past life at some point. I am not entirely satisfied nor happy with how this chapter turned out. My muse is taking turns that I am highly unprepared for. Still, I hope it works well with how I want to end.  
Thank you all so much for the support and reviews. I really appreciate the warm welcome__._

654321

"You may leave your belongings here. They will be taken to your room," Frigg said with a smile. This time it was more gentle, more real, as if seeing her and being able to read her magic had allowed her to _perceive_ more than merely hearing of her had. Perhaps she was being a little to harsh on Princess Loki for there was something vaguely familiar about the girl that tugged her memory. Something about the shape of her face, the line of her jaw - and the startling clarity of her green eyes that was definitely _not_ Jotun in origin.

So who was she? What place in all of this did she hold? Her eyes slid slightly towards Odin and realized that her husband was thinking the same thing – that this Loki could not be fully be a Jotun. "It is time to present you to the waiting Court."

With a casual shrug that was almost forced, she did so. Her shoulder tensed, pain travelling through her, reminding her of her injury. She would soon have to attend to it if she did not wish it to become incapacitated. Loki walked slowly behind the All Father and the All Mother with the Warriors Three behind her. Flanking her left was Thor – and she wondered if Thor understood what the position actually meant. She could tell that Lady Sif recognized the significance from her fierce frown. A small frown creased Loki's brow and was smoothed away as the doors before them opened so that the gathered Aesir would not see her worry.

As she passed the guards and walked into the assembled crowds of the Golden Palace, she felt like a bird entering into a gilded cage.

An exotic creature caught and put on display for all to gawk at.

It was a feeling she was well acquainted with, though it did not mean she liked it. A smile crossed her face, one of those pleasantly genial ones that all those in the public sphere were used to using. The doors closed behind them and she felt swallowed up in a sea of gold, red, and shades of silver. Much to her surprise, the further into the palace they walked, she saw other Aesir with different hair and eye color. Perhaps it was not truth that the entire race was blond and blue eyed, though it seemed apparent that the majority still was.

Strange to see and it made her wonder just how much of Asgard had changed in this cycle of life, though she now recalled that at one time Thor had hair as fiery in color as his temper could be. That once, Asgard had been filled with various colors and brilliant hues.

Entering into the cavernous throne room, she paused for a moment, blinded by the brightness of the room.

Blinded by past memories of this Hall, once filled with rainbow colors, the gathered gods and goddesses speaking to one another and sometimes fighting with each other, and as always, the Valkyries stood guard and made sure that they were all safe – and full of mead. Filled with the warmth of a blazing fire, always lit by the magic she had once cast when in the first creation, she had been blood brother to Odin and merely a hearth god. Roasted meat and the smell of mead freshly poured, laughter and raucous calls for another, filled her with a strange sense of nostalgia for what had once been.

A feeling that she'd never experienced no matter how many cycles of rebirth she'd relived.

Shaking it off, she concentrated on the present.

The Great Hall still held much of the past to offer her comfort. That and much more for in all her travels – and she'd been to many places – she'd never forget the feel of being in the Asgardian Great Hall. Many had been filled with light but none had been so filled with golden light, it staggered her eyes and left her blinking, trying to focus her sight. Metallic walls that led up into high, vaunted bronze ceilings and a floor that reflected everything added to the overall light in the room. It was impressive and welcoming at the same time.

Yet, it held none of the warmth or true welcome of olden times.

For perhaps the first time in her life, Loki actually felt as small and insignificant as her people had always tried to make her feel she was in this place that was big, known, and yet, utterly unknown to her.

She didn't like the feeling at all.

Straightening her spine as she reminded herself that she was the daughter of Laufey who had bested all comers and challengers to become king on Jotunheim, she moved forward and knelt in front of the golden throne – beginning to believe that the golden tales of Asgard might have more to do with the décor than the population. Odin's hand rested on her shoulder, feeling heavier with expectation than her father's ever had, as he introduced her to the assembled. The strength in his hand belied his age and she knew with certainty that, for all his charming words, he would never trust her.

Two ravens flew in and perched above them, their dark eyes focused on her.

"Huginn," Odin greeted them, "Muninn. What words you have for me shall wait. Geri, Freki, please escort our guest to her quarters."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Thor's face pale at his father's words. A tremble wracked his frame slightly their approach. But why would he fear his father's wolves when he'd grown up around them? Rising to her feet at their approach, she noted they were smaller than Fenrir. Thoughts of her son caused her to tense up slightly as she realized that she would smell of another wolf.

Another tribe entering what was their marked domain. She should have thought of them for she knew of them. Wolves were notoriously territorial and she had entered their area without permission. Should they decided that the All Father's word of entry was not enough, she knew that she would need to leave – her father's hostage or not.

The two wolves sniffed and then turned and stared at the All Father, having some kind of conversation before they turned back to her. She kept breathing evenly, letting none of her thoughts show on her face or bleed into her scent. The last thing she needed was to have a showdown with the wolves in the court. She knew that she'd have to make a stand but she was also aware that now was not the time to do so.

It was a tense few moments before the wolves and she left the hall, wondering if that was a test of some kind. And if so, what kind? What had the All Father wished to know, to prove?

654321

Geri and Freki followed her into the room and watched her as she moved around. There was window that opened to the south, bathing the room in a soft glow. It was a fair sized room, far bigger than she'd been expecting for she knew that the chambers of the Valkyries surrounded her. If she hadn't felt the cage of distrust before, she certainly did now.

With a nod, she knew that it was something she would have done herself if she'd been in this position. Opening her bag, she noticed that her things had been unpacked. Surprised by this for in the past such a thing would not have been done, she realized that they must have been making sure that she had brought nothing to harm them.

A snort of derision escaped her. As if she would be so careless as to stow her weapon of choice in so obvious a place, she shook her head. Sitting down, she fingered the comforter and then looked at the wolves. They still waited, staring at her expectantly. Whether it was for a command from her or to question her, she could not truly say for the mind of the wolf was tricky.

It was one of the reasons they got along so well. There was an understanding of sorts between them. They both understood the need for solitariness, for brutality, and for loyalty.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?" she finally asked.

"Mother of the Great Wolf, what business really brings you to Asgard?"

"What makes you believe that I have any purpose other than what my father has told the All Father?" She tilted her head, studying them intently. "And why would you think I would be able to disguise my purpose from Heimdall, he who sees all?"

"You are not unknown to our kind, Loki. The Silvertongue, the tricky one, you have ways of disguising yourself and your purposes from even he whose eyes observe all that is before him in the cosmos." It was a reminder, spoken in the tone of one who had no patience for her games or her words.

"And yet, she comes here where she will be under the greatest of scrutinies. Never to know a moment's peace," a quiet voice spoke almost reproachfully.

Loki's eyes flew to the doorway. "Sigyn." The sound was a mixture of relief and horror.

Of all the people she had thought to see, her former apprentice in this life and former wife in another one, was not one of them. While true that in this cycle, they'd been able to become relatively good friends, the other woman had been tremendously powerful. Well, as far as one who was not born the gift could be. As a magic wielder, she'd never been fully comfortable with one who was – in essence – a rival. The silvery blond woman leaned against the doorway, robed in a splendid blue that offset her grayish blue eyes to perfection.

"How have you been?" she asked, trying to regain her bearings.

"Do you ask because you really wish to know?" Sigyn teased, an eyebrow arched. "Or are you merely following societal norms?"

"Have you ever known me to follow what society deems as polite behavior?" she archly asked.

"When it suits you," Sigyn replied, finally entering the room.

Loki made no comment for it was true. For all her diplomatic skills and ability to woo people to seeing her side of things, she was far more at home in her lab or the great libraries of Alfheim. The wolves, knowing that they'd get no answers now, left with only one warning look. The Jotun winced, knowing that she'd have no real peace from their scrutiny. Not that she had actually expected to receive any but it would've been nice to hang around Asgard for a few days before it set in.

Sitting down across from her, she tilted her head. "They are right though, Loki. You wouldn't be unless you were up to something – or know something. What is it?"

"Just trying to avoid a full blown war," Loki murmured, shifting slightly to the right. Her hand absently rubbed her shoulder, sparks of healing magic dancing along the damaged nerves, repairing the damage.

"Now why don't I believe that," she replied, studying her. Over the course of her studying with her, Sigyn had developed the ability to read her. To know when she was covering up something, though Sigyn's innate goodness and faith always blinded her to seeing what was really there. "You know something more than what others do, Loki, you always do. That mind of yours is full of ideas, full of an intuition that most don't see. Though I learned much from you, I hated you for never fully giving me what I wanted."

"I always gave you what you _**needed**_, Sigyn." Her words were sharp. Though she hated that she bristled up at the words she heard, she could not stop it. She'd taught many students and her ways had always yielded the best results. Magic was difficult and a harsh task master, one could not simply pick it up and put it down as one chose. She understood this and taught accordingly. Many had never made it farther than the secondary level of apprenticeship because of this method of teaching, accusing her of being to hard and jealous of their abilities.

It was not that she was hard because of jealousy or envy – it was that she hated to see wasted talent. So she pushed her students to their limits and beyond, into what she saw they held. As she disliked spending time, which in her mind basically equated to throwing away that time, on one who was not fully committed to disciplining their mind and body as magic required, she was brutally frank with those who came to learn from her. Most wanted the fast results, the quick flare, and the dramatic action. They did not want to do the actual work required to become a true magic user.

She hated that such was becoming the norm. Real magic was rapidly disappearing and she would soon be all that was left.

"What is really going on?" Sigyn rephrased the question.

Loki rose and stared out the window, noting the golden sun sinking behind the mountains in the distance. The various shades of golds, yellows, oranges, and even blues were unlike anything she'd ever seen in all of her travels. The closest thing she'd ever seen to this sunset was on Midgard about two centuries ago. Her hand cupped her chin, elbow resting on the arm that was around her waist as she thought over Sigyn's words.

It was true enough that she observed what others rarely did – she'd trained herself to do so for she had to bring something of value to her father. Though he'd grown to love her through raising her, she was still considered the runt of the litter. There was little loyalty in the Jotun people towards her. So, she had to make herself invaluable to her father. In more ways than just her strange connection to the Casket of Ancient Winters.

One of her fingers touched the area where one of her bruises had been before it had healed while crossing the Bifrost. But she could feel it still as she could feel all the cuts and bruises she earned at her father's hand over the centuries. His hand wasn't the only one to cruelly touch her. Her brothers shared in the abuse. Not to mention others who worked in the Court – at least, until she'd perfected her own brand of self defense.

None stood up to her long after tasting her blades.

After a moment, she spoke quietly, knowing that Sigyn would have to strain her hearing to be able to decipher her words.

At that moment, she could care less. She had to say something but couldn't come up with anything that would serve to satiate the other woman's curiosity. "As of right now, I only have Prince Thor's word about what happened. As he is the offended party, one must take his words with some disparity of trust. I have not seen the fallen nor have I seen where they had been slain. Therefore, I cannot offer up even the most basic of theories."

"That is hardly true. I've seen you use abductive reasoning to decipher the most obscure of things," she refuted.

"Your confidence is me is truly astounding. Yet, in this situation, totally unwarranted," she deprecatingly said.

Sigyn studied her. An intense look that unnerved her for the woman had never been so intent, so unyielding in her looks before. The years had obviously been very hard for her to bear and she had learned to shield and deflect – and use her eyes to peel the shields off those she was around. It made Loki wonder if the Casket was doing more damage to Asgard than anyone was aware of. Perhaps it was not just Jotunheim that suffered, mayhap it was all of the Nine Realms. "That remains to be seen, Loki."

654321

Odin gestured for the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to follow him into the observation room. When Thor made as though to leave the Hall, he shook his head. "I have many things to discuss with you, Thor. You will remain here with your mother until I call for you. What you have done today is almost treasonous – and you will hold your tongue."

"I did only what you should have done to protect Asgard."

"You did what your pride demanded of you, not what the good of Asgard asked of you."

Frigg raised her hand, "Thor." There was a wealth of warning in that one word that he listened to. One could fight and yell at Odin, argue with him even. But there was no one in all the Nine Realms who tried such a thing with the All Mother – not even Odin was so foolhardy as to do so. Once the door closed behind, Frigg smiled at him. "Walk with me," she invited him. But the glint in her eyes let him know that this was no request.

It was an order more firm and unyielding than his father could ever manage.

654321

Loki walked into feasting hall and looked around, seeing Prince Thor sitting on some steps. Quirking an eyebrow, she made her way towards him, soft heels making just enough noise to let him know that he was no longer alone. Raising his head, he looked at her and she felt momentarily discomforted by the fury in his eyes. Her steps faltered but she'd not been raised to back down from a task once she'd decided upon it. "Is aught amiss, Prince Thor? My presence has not caused further discord between you and your friends, has it?"

"It would be wise of you to be elsewhere, Princess, for I am not good company."

"Who is at times of duress?" she asked as she delicately sat beside him. Looking around, she noted the empty tables. Even though the feast was canceled, she could not figure out why there was nothing on the tables. In the past, the table was always filled to overflowing. "And after my display towards my own father, why are you so quick to believe that I am wise?"

Thor turned to face her, studying her. "I find it hard to believe that one doing one's duty could be considered foolish."

"But is to do one's duty in haste with no forethought the thing one with knowledge would do, Prince…ess?"

His eyes narrowed, seeing a teasing light in her eyes. "I find it hard to determine if you are referring to yourself. Or to me."

"Make of my words what you will, Golden Prince. There are many who believe that I am incapable of speaking but one word of truth that is not hidden amongst riddles and mayhap this is so. For truth is something that one must oftimes struggle to realize in order for its meaning to be truly understood."

Thor rose and walked away, staring out at the city of his father. What was supposed to have been his charge and now…what? What was it now to him? How did his people view him? He was the mighty Thor. The hero of this fair city. Grown beyond his father's deeds and held back only an outdated ideal system. His father's own jealousy blinded him to what he had to say. He would not listen to anyone's counsel but his own.

And yet…and yet…

_Of all laws, this is the one you cannot transgress_. Sif's words replayed in his mind.

_By going against your father, whether you intended it or not, you have divided his people. You have shown a great deal of folly, my son. This action is not that of a reasoned commander, a man ready to rule over others. You have acted as a child, robbed of his toys. Sometimes to do what is best is to put aside that which you want and see what is right for others._

Frigg had held his hand as they'd walked along, passing by the guards who opened doors for them. Into the garden they walked along, her steps as measured as her words. She ignoring his impatience with the skill of someone long used to it. _In matters of government, you cannot always do as you wish. You owe your people your industry, your best judgment. And of these things when it pertains to battle or to fight for glory on adventures, you do well_.

Had it been his imagination, or had she sounded regretful on those words? As if she was disappointed that his only, his best contributions towards the welfare of his people were all violent. Yet, how could that be possible? The glory of Asgard was the glory of battle. Of victory over one's enemies, not ignominious cowardice, of living in defeat. What could his mother possibly thinking? His father? Was there something more that he was not seeing?

Yes, even the Jotuns had clearly realized that to live in ignominy was wrong. They'd been wrong to do as they did. To attack a planet of lesser beings, unable to defend themselves was rude. But they could see that glory – that power in battle and strength – was the only way to live.

_But you often forget that your opinion does not always serve their good_.

_You saw the good of Thor, not the good of the Realms to which you were to have guardianship over. Your actions have revealed to me and your mother that you are not ready. Not ready for the responsibility that I was to give you. And you are no longer fit to bear Mjolnir_.

A hand rested on the window, "Was I wrong?"

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to clarify that because I hardly know you well enough to judge your actions."

And the Thor she remembered, the child of Odin who'd looked upon her as an uncle, had never been quite so rash. Opinionated, well that was certainly true of him, she didn't think he could escape being that way. He was also strong but he knew how to balance strength with patience – most of the time. She remembered a life cycle when it wasn't so. She could see that he had become more headstrong than he once was by taking the course of action that he had.

Well, she was forced to admit that he could be a bit of a braggart, used to doing just as he willed. But he'd grown out of it as a result of losing his hammer to the giant, Thrym. When they had gone to the land of the giants and he pretended to be Freyja in order to retrieve it, he had been humiliated and his failings had been laid bare before all to mock. As she recalled, Sif had not been so fond of her for that event either, never believing that she truly had nothing to do with what had happened.

Loki swallowed back a sigh. She should never have come to Asgard. Even though it was different, there were enough similarities that it was bringing forth memories she had no use for.

Thor turned away from the window and pinned her with a fierce look. "I don't believe that anymore than you do. You know something."

"What is this insistence that everyone I've met so far has that I am aware of more than I am?"

Instead of answering, he walked away. "Well, come on. Father will not take you to see the bodies of the Jotuns."

Standing up, she trailed after him until he reached back and pulled her to walk beside him. She rubbed her wrist, wondering if the man would ever learn to judge and then use his strength wisely. It wasn't just his temper that had been the problem before. His inability to control his strength had resulted in many a bruised ego that sought revenge upon him and all of Asgard.

Contrary to what Midgardians believed, she was not the only troublemaker on Asgard – just the one who got in the most trouble for her actions. Or rather, the one who was actually punished for her misdeeds. "I do not understand why you are once again doing something that would displease your father if you are so concerned that you have done wrong."

"I am to be punished anyway," he said with a shrug. But there was something in his eyes, a hint of fear. It was apparent that he wished that the waiting would end, that the judgment would just happen already and that did not see the wisdom in the All Father being meticulous in his actions. Thor definitely desired a quick trial – if trial there was to be and could not believe that the All Father was taking his time in being judicious in this matter concerning his punishment.

"So, you wish to make your punishment greater by continuing to disobey your father?"

Thor shook his head, leading her down another corridor. She noticed that there were more guards here. Each one snapped to attention as they walked past, offering a sign of respect towards Thor. Gestures that he blithely ignored, she supposed it was because he'd been exposed to them his whole life. As a result, they did not register to him anymore. She thought it a waste for he was to be King – he should acknowledge everyone with respect, no matter what the situation. That was how she and her brothers had been raised.

"I wish to have the answers I will be denied knowing until I have served my punishment."

"Ah," she breathed out the word. She supposed there was some logic to that. They stood in the doorway and she looked around, curious as to the nature of the room that held the most dangerous objects in all the Realms. Wondering why the All Father had not destroyed them, why he believed that it was a good idea to keep them in the very heart of Asgard. It was no more than a beacon for trouble, leading anyone with enough power and desire to destroy right to this place.

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she asked, "Then is it your belief that I know more than I am saying? Or do you think that it is within my power to pull back that which time has concealed and reveal it to you when even the eye of the guardian Heimdall is unable to do so?"

"Speak plainly to me, woman, I want no riddles and I weary of trying to understand what meanings your words are attempting to convey."

Loki closed her eyes and breathed out, slowly counting down in an attempt to remain in control of her emotions. The closer they came to where the soldiers had fallen, the harder it was to remain in the present. Flashes of the thoughts, the feelings, of those who had so recently been here, assaulted her senses, blinding her mind with the ferocity of the attack. Though premonitions and empathy had never been among her rather large arsenal of talents, she had been trained to be open should they ever touch her.

She wondered if the All Mother had been here, if she could feel the names of two beings vying for control – names she had not heard in years, Mangog and Ulik.

She wasn't sure which being worried her more. For while Ulik was an undeniably powerful rock troll, he could be defeated. True, it took a lot of effort but it could be done because he wasn't invulnerable to weapons. Mangog, on the other hand, had been forced into sleep because he carried within him the hatred of those who had been killed by Odin. As long as hate fed him, he was an enemy to be reckoned with. While the hate of those Odin had killed could be healed, could be eased, hate itself never could. And Mangog could find a way to feed off of that.

And yet…and yet, it was neither of these names vying for her attention the most.

It was the name of Malekith that struggled for supremacy in her mind.

"Then I shall put my explanation into tiny words that even you with your simple mind can know my meaning," she drawled, only able to be polite for so long – especially when so many forces were acting upon her. His mouth opened, red faced with anger, "Hold you tongue, little Princess, and listen to me. I do not know what has been done here by my people. Yes, I do know the signatures of the three Frost Giants who were here. All of them were not exactly desired in Jotunheim for they all committed acts of treason against Laufey.

"I know who each of them is from the family lines that are etched in the spirit that still resounds in this hall. Though battered and broken as all familial lines are when treason happens, there is enough left behind that I know them. The acts of sedition they committed are not ones ignored or overlooked. There is one here who attempted to force himself upon me. They were banished to the coldest, darkest parts of our realm. I do not know what their plan was in coming here. Even if they approached the Casket of Ancient Winters, they could not touch it for they are neither of the line of Laufey or of royal blood.

"But I do believe – that means I judge this situation to be as I said before, they wished to provoke a war between Asgard and Jotunheim. How they got in, I have no idea. If I could see with my full magical scope, I would be able to see if they left any trace of magic behind them which would allow them to become a part of the very walls of the palace. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Your people's thoughts about you are right. There is some kind of twisted, demon inside of you," Thor's words rumbled in the air.

Loki stepped back, as if slapped. Drawing herself up, she glared. "You would do well to remember that, Princess. For like all demons, we strike when one least expects it and always with a mind to destroy that which annoys us." Sharply curtsying to him, she turned and made her way out of the armory. Her father would be angered with her but there was no other choice.

She would not let herself be so insulted and _not_ react.

Monstrous or not, she had her pride.


End file.
